Whats gonna happen now?
by Kameslover3
Summary: Ethan is 9 months pregnant with Benny's baby. What would happen after its born will they come closer together or farther apart? rated M for laug. and maybe some smut..mpreg BTW I dont own MBAV!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my first chapter enjoy...**

**Benny's POV:**

I started to fall to sleep thinking of what my baby's gender is I hope it is a boy so I can teach him on how to get a girl or a guy which ever he prefers and take him to the movies,to the fair or even my most favorite place in the world the park just behind my house which I now share with the love of my life Ethan Morgan soon to be Weir but not making that decision until the baby comes I thought as I drifted to sleep .

_" Push me faster daddy!" shouted my five-year old baby as i was pushing him on a swing set at the park behind our house. " Okay son, you asked for it." I joked. I pushed him as hard as I could. My son,who doesn't have a name yet since Ethan wanted to be a surprise when they tell us a gender which is confusing as hell! How am I supposed to name him if I don't know his gender, was laughing like crazy. " Benny!" shouted my boyfriend from the other side of the park sitting down on a picnic blanket and basket. " Come eat!" My son eyes went wider with excitement. " Are you hungry?" I asked him. "Yes!" he said as he started to run towards his other father. I started to walking towards them and just as I was about to sit down. "_

"BENNY!"

My still pregnant boyfriend suddenly scream making me jump awake from my most amazing dream about the baby. I removed the covers and looked at him. " Benny! I need you to get me some tacos with whipped cream NOW!" Ethan said. I rolled my eyes and said ,"Okay okay calm down ." I jumped out of bed and walked slowly down the stairs into the living room of mine and Ethan's house and headed for the kitchen. Poor E, why did he have to get pregnant? I thought to myself. Oh well at least...I get a wonderful baby out of it. Would it be great if it was a seer like Ethan or a spell caster like me? Grandma would be so excited if it was a spell caster because at least she got someone else to spank with lightning which will never happen when im around because I will be the..I was cut off by another shout by Ethan,"Benny hurry up!" "Okay honey just a sec." I will be so happy when this is over,only a couple of more weeks and our baby would be here I thought as I climbed the stairs.

**Ethan's POV:**

What is taking so long? I thought for the fifth time waiting on Benny. Honestly, how long is it to make a couple of freaking tacos. He is so slow! I want my tacos now! I'm the one carrying the baby I should get something out of it. If Benny does hurry I swearing im going to scream!

"Benny where the fuck are you!"

"I'm here, I'm here", Benny said as he entered the room.

"Finally! what took so long?" I said reaching for my mouth-watering tacos.

"I had to find where I put the peppers." Benny said .

"Well if you left them in here like I said you wouldn't have to take so fucking long!"I scream.

" Calm down, sweetie."

" OK I'm sorry" I said taking a bit out of my taco and getting some whip cream on the bed

"Benny? " I asked

"What is it E?"

"Will you get me some napkins please?"

"Anything you want." he answered.

Just as he left the room I felt a pain in my stomach. Maybe its just a kick i thought, then there went another except that one hurt a lot worse. What is happening? I thought maybe there is something wrong with the baby. My eyes widen as I figured out what it happening..I'm going into labor!

" Hey Benny!" I shouted.

" Yea E?" Benny said as he entered the room.

"I think.."

"Wait before you say anything can I ask you something?"

"Yes but I.."

" Ok E, I been thinking you and I both know that we are going to be closer together when this baby comes."

" Benny im trying to tell you that.."

".and i was wondering if um..would think about getting married?"

"Benny now isnt the time..wait what?"

"Ethan Morgan will you marry me?"

"YES! and this is going great..OUCH!" I yelled

"Ethan whats wrong?" Benny asked

" the baby is coming!"

... **to be continued**

**Hi guys, Well what do you think? its my first story so be kind.  
what do you want the baby to be boy or girl? You guys decide and let me know and Also Review**

**PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well hey guys here chapter 2 and in this chapter you get to find out the baby's gender! yay so enjoy**

**Benny's POV:**

"What did you just say?" I asked. "I just said the baby is coming stupid!" Ethan shouted." I'm sorry come on lets go."I said. After I helped Ethan down the stairs I told him to go to the car so I can call everyone and by everyone I meant EVERYONE! so first I called my grandma. "_Hello?"_ Grandma said kinda sleepy. "Grandma! Ethan is having the baby!" I shouted while jumping up and down. _"OH MY! now I'm glad I got woken up. I will call Ethan's mom"_" Thanks Grandma got to go bye!" I hung up on grandma before she could reply and locked and ran out the door. I hopped in the car and buckled up."E? Are you okay?" "OH! sure im fine.. having a baby is fucking spectacular!" Ethan said sarcasticly."Okay I'm sorry shouldn't have ask." "Benny! Fucking Drive already!" I cranked the car and started driving to the hospital while Ethan is screaming and crying so much. I can't stand see him this way. As we arrived,I helped Ethan out and rushed him in said the hospital."HELP! some help! My fiancé is going into labor!" I yelled. A nurse came running with a wheelchair and rushed Ethan away. I wanted to go with him but the stupid ass doctor said it would be safer for the baby and BLAH BLAH I don't care I want to see my child get born for christ sake!

**Ethan's POV:**

I was rushed into the delivery room without Benny!What the fuck he is the father! Shouldn't he be back here to see our baby being born, I really hope it's a girl but Benny wants it to be a boy. Honestly I really don't see me having a boy but oh well just as long as its ours..." GET IT OUT OF ME ALREADY!" " Alright Ethan we are going to see where the doctor is..okay?" said the nurse." OK just hurry the fuck up!" I scream at her. " calm down. Sir." "EXCUSE ME! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO! YOU ARE NOT MY FUCKING BOSS BITCH!" I screamed,God how stupid does she think I am telling me to calm down!. "Mr. Morgan please don't scream." "Ok, ma'am, but first I WANT MY FUCKING FIANCE!"

**Sarah's POV:**

" SARAH! JANE!" I heard Ethan's mom yell. "We are in the kitchen!" I yelled in response while trying to cook Jane dinner normally I wouldn't, Ethan would but ever since Ethan moved out,well kicked out because his Dad wanted nothing to do with Ethan since he was pregnant which Mrs. Morgan thought it was horrible decision and divorced him so now I have to do it. Ethan's mom came rushing in to the kitchen out of breath with shock or fear in her eyes." Mrs. Morgan,Are you ok?" I asked. "Yes, but Ethan went in to labor and wants us to be there so hurry cut everything off and come on. OMG Ethan is in labor yay! I'm so excited ever since I found out me and Ethan have been really close and I can't believe he is having a baby! I was rushed out of my thoughts by Jane screaming, " Come on Sarah!". I run quickly out the door to my car and started to drive to the hospital.

**~In the waiting room~**

**Benny's POV:**

I have sat in the waiting room for five freaking minutes. How long do I have to wait to go see Ethan and my baby? Oh I really wish we will have a boy. Please God let me have a..I was broke out of my thoughts by Ethan screaming. "OMG! Hurry get it out!" See! he needs me Ugh this hospital is stupid why can't I be back there. I looked down the hall way and saw Sarah and Jane running towards me "Benny!" Sarah ran up and gave me a hug. "Oh Benny im so proud of you! Your about to have a baby!" Sarah said while Jane went to sit on the couch in the waiting room. "Thanks Sarah." Soon after Sarah and Jane arrived everyone else did and congratulated me and Ethan to our new baby . We all had small talk and watch the t.v that was in the room for like an hour or so until a doctor came out " Mr. Weir?" "That's me!" I shouted and jumped up. "Well everything went fine and Ethan is just resting now." "What about the baby? What gender is it?" I asked frantically " Well Mr. Weir it looks like you got a brand new baby...

**Ethan's POV:**

I fell asleep after the nurse took the baby away and I started to think back on how much I had to go through with this baby. Especially the way bullies acted towards me. I can't believe girls have..to..go ..through..this. I thought as i fell asleep

_" HEY NERD!" yelled Kurt, the strongest guy in our school. "Where do you think your going?"_

_"To my locker" I said carrying my books._

_"Okay let me help you!" he yelled and slammed me into the locker making me drop my books._

_" Stop please leave me alone!"_

_" What are you going to do if I don't? Go tell your stupid boyfriend?" _

_"HEY! LET HIM GO YOU BASTARD! He is carrying a baby you bitch!" Me and Kurt look in the direction of the voice and it was my boyfriend, Benny Weir._

_"a baby?" Kurt asked as he letting go of me_

_"y-yea" I said_

_"OH! im so so sorry! I didn't know" Kurt said as he started to pick up my books_

_"Its ok" I said as Benny walked towards me_

_" Hey Ethan, are you ok baby?" Benny asked._

_"Yea, thanks for saving me." I said blushing._

_"No problem,Now lets get to class." Benny said._

_"Um.. Kurt I need my books.." I said pointing to the books in his arms._

_"Oh no! Ethan I will take them for you to show how sorry I am." Kurt said with an apologetic smile._

_"Ethan?"_

" Ethan?" someone whispered. I opened my eyes to see who it is. There stood my future fiancé with my Mom, Jane, Sarah, and Benny's Grandma.

"Hi guys" I mumbled.

"How you feeling babe?"

"Tired.."

"Well obviously E you just gave birth." Benny said with a huge smile plastered on his face.

" Well guys what is the baby?" Sarah said. Me and Benny looked at each other. So I started to say, "Well everyone it looks like we are having a girl." Benny's face lit up and he had the biggest smile on his face. " OMG I GOT A NIECE!" shouted Jane. I started laughing as everyone started talking about our baby girl.

"Hey E?" Benny asked.

"Yea." I answered.

"What are we going to name her?" he asked. " Well I always like the names Emma,Bella,Elizabeth,or Katie."

"How about this Katie Elizabeth Weir?"

"I love it!" I said as the nurse came in with Katie." Well here is your baby." she said handing her to me. I looked down at her and thought she was the cutest thing I have ever seen. She had Benny's nose and ears, my lips and hazel eyes. " Oh, Ethan she is so adorable!" Sarah said and everyone else agreed. I passed her to My Mom and she said," Ethan, I'm so proud of you. Your being so responsible,and I want you to know I love you." " I love you too, Mom." I said smiling.

" Mr. Morgan you will need to rest for the night and we will get all the paper work need tomorrow, Everyone you need to leave."said the nurse. Everyone said goodbye and Benny left to get mine and the baby's things from the house. I looked over at my now sleeping baby girl and kissed her on the head." Goodnight,Katie daddy loves you." I said before falling to sleep.

**~Outside the hospital~**

**Third person's POV:**

There stood a mystery figure in the hospital's parking lot watching Benny Weir pulled in. " I found them master." he said into a cellphone.

_"Good now make sure we have the pregnant one and his baby."_

"Yes master." he said as he hung up. He looked towards Benny, "Benny Weir you have no idea what is in store for you..." he said as started to walk into the darkness.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the 2nd chapter and thanks for voting on the baby's gender. okay on updates I'm going to do it like every Friday or Saturday because the weekend are my only free time so. Anyway.. ****Who is the mystery man? What is he going to do? Review and find out in the next chapter. Please review! **

**PEACE!**


	3. Author's Note

**(A/N):**

**Hey guy sorry i haven't been updating a lot lately. I am glad that so many of you are loving my story, but I been having trouble writing the next chapter and I'm thinking on starting a new story so I got a lot of things on my mind right now so... Anyway would like to thank everyone who reviewed on the first two chapters and I really appreciate it. Love ya**

**PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! again I'm sorry I didn't write this sooner anyway enjoy.**

**Benny's POV:**

I was making my way through the hospital halls carrying a bag of clothes for Ethan and our baby. Wow, OUR baby, I can't believe it me and Ethan are parents of a beautiful baby girl. Oh god, I hope she will like me I don't know what would do if she hated me. I finally found Ethan's room and walked in to see the most wonderful thing in the world. I saw Ethan and Katie both of them asleep it was so adorable so I took out my phone and took a picture. "wow" I whispered as I set the pic as my background.I set the bag of clothes in the bathroom and sat down next to Ethan and tried to get some sleep.

**Ethan's POV:**

I woke up the next morning still kinda sore from giving birth. Speaking of birth, I want to see my baby. I looked over and I didn't see Katie anywhere. I shot up in bed and started freaking out. "Where is my little girl!?" I shouted. "Whats wrong?" Benny said coming out of the bathroom with Katie. Thank God!

" I woke up and our baby was gone," Ethan said,"I panicked and thought that someone took our daughter."

"She is fine,E." Benny soothed Ethan as she drunk from the bottle Benny was holding for her.

" And where else would she go? She can't walk you know, she was just born." Benny said trying to be funny while rocking Katie in his arms. "Ha Ha very funny. You know what else is funny?

"What?" Benny asked kinda cocky.

"Your not getting any for a month." I said happily walking into the bathroom to get dressed.

"AWWW! COME ON! Please E don't do that! I promise I will be good! Please!" Benny begged.

"You shouldn't joke about that. It's really scary to think someone would have kidnapped her." I said pulling on my jeans and shirt.

" I'm sorry I won't do it again, and you know I wont let anyone hurt you or Katie." he said through the door.

"I know you won't." I said putting my old clothes in the bag.

"So..? Wil there still be sex?" he asked hopefully.

" Nope" I said smiling walking out of the bathroom and towards the door.

" SO NOT FAIR!" Benny yelled.

**Third person POV:**

Benny gathered the babies things and walked out of the room heading towards the nursing smiled when he saw his new fiancé standing there with Katie in her carrier signing the paper work for us to leave." Alright Mr. Morgan, your free to go."the nurse said. "Thank you have a good day!" Ethan said taking the diaper bag from Benny." You got to carry the baby, I can't lift heavy things for a while." Ethan said. Benny picked Katie up in her carrier and followed behind Ethan towards the car. After they got settled, they headed home."Benny, call Sarah and tell her we are home." Ethan said as he got out of the car and got Katie." I know how bad she wants to see Katie." Ethan said. As Ethan walked to the house, Benny called Sarah.  
_"Hello?" _Sarah answered.  
"Hey Sarah, It's me Benny, Ethan wanted me to call you to tell you we are home and that you can come visit Katie."  
_"Ok, let me shower and I will run over literally." Sarah said giggling.  
_" Really Sarah?...I thought you didnt want to be a vampire."  
_"Well i got use to it,but anyway im going to go and I pretty sure your fiancé is waiting for you."  
_"Yea your right, well bye Sarah." Benny said as he hung up and walk towards his house, but he noticed something odd. Katie was crying when he walked in but Ethan wasnt heard. He walked in the living room to find it a mess. Pictures were broken,the coffee table was smashed and there was..._blood_. Benny started searching the house for Ethan or Katie. He walked up stairs and looked in the nursery to find Katie in her crib so he picked up the crying infant and walked back into the hall. "SHH, Now where is daddy?" Benny said as he looked walked to his and Ethan's room. When he did, he saw a peice of paper taped on the mirror. He took it of f and read it.  
_We have your presious Ethan and dont worry he is safe for now. You will be given notes like this for awhile,and each will give clues to where Ethan is. Well untill next time Benny._

Benny couldn't believe it someone kidnapped Ethan and now he is all alone with Katie. Benny sat up agianst a wall and started to crying. " Ethan, I will find you. Even if it's the last thing I do...

**Hey guys so I hope you guys are not completely mad at me for Ethan going missing, and I bet you all wondering who it is, well its someone that you will least expect. Also agian I am sorry i didnt post this earlier, as some of you must know I'm planning on writing a new story so I have alot going on anyway REVIEW! and Check out an awesome story that is a crossover between BTR and MBAV called _Big Time Vampire by_****JustMe133 trust me its awesome.**

**PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Third Person's POV:**

I woke up still slightly dizzy and on something hard and uncomfortable. It didn't help either with harsh blinding lights in my eyes.

"AH! I see you're awake!"

He snapped up to see who it was..or at least tried to till he realize , he was strapped down on a table. He couldn't see him anyway because he was hiding in the dark shadows of the doorway.

"W-who are you?" Ethan asked

"Why Ethan, Don't you remember me?" the mystery man said as he stepped out of the darkness.

"RORY!? What the fuck?"

"Yes Ethan, it's me." Rory said.

"B-but why? Why did you kidnap me?" Ethan asked.

" Because you had to go get pregnant and steal Benny from me!"

" Steal Benny from you?..What are you talking about? He was never your to begin with."

" Thats because he was to busy talking about you ,when i wanted to ask him out."

" AWW! He was talking about me?" Ethan said blushing.

" THATS NOT THE POINT!" Rory yelled. " The point is that since your out of the picture Benny is all mine."

" Oh please! Like Benny would date you when his fiancé is missing." Ethan said rolling his eyes

" We will see about that. " Rory said smiling creepishly.

" You do realize during your whole dramatic evil entrance thing that your fly was down." Rory looked down and blushed with embarrassment and zipped his pants. " Also Benny will find me."

"I don't think so. Anyway bye Ethan, I have a lot of planning to do." Rory said

" BE SURE TO ZIP YOU PANTS WHILE YOUR DOING IT!" Ethan yelled laughing.

** Benny POV: **

I sat there on the floor rocking Katie back and forth crying my eyes out."BENNY? ETHAN?" Sarah yelled from downstairs. God just hearing his name makes me cry harder.

" I-I am i-in h-here." i sobbed out.

"OMG Benny what happen? Where is Ethan?" Sarah asked worriedly while sitting down beside me.

" I don't know." I whispered.

" What do you mean you don't know?" Sarah asked.

" I mean I don't know. Ethan has been kidnapped,and who ever took him left this note." I said handing it to her. She quickly scanned over it.

" Oh Benny im so sorry." Sarah said sadly.

" It's okay but we need to find Ethan. I can't imagine what torture he is going through." I said.

" Well we need to inform okay and then we will start looking for him okay." Sarah said smiling while getting up.

"Thank you Sarah." I soon got up and handed Katie to Sarah.

" Hey Katie! How my little Katie bug? Huh? Gosh you're so CUTE!" Sarah said while Katie was giggling. I had to smile at that because if it wasn't for Katie I would have dont something stupid.

"Hey Benny , Is it okay if Erica comes over ?" Sarah asked as she was holding Katie and looking at a text off her phone.

" Sure she can see Katie and help me clean up." I said.

**~Time Skip ~**  
**Third Person's POV:**

Erica showed up twenty minutes later and started cleaning up with Benny. After the straightened mostly everything up they all sat down and rest.

" So? Benny what are we going to do?" Erica asked while holding Katie.

" Well like Sarah said before we need to inform everyone and get together to make a plan to save Ethan." Benny said.

"I don't think we should tell Ethan's mom, because she has enough on her hands to deal with something this major." Sarah said.

"Alright so it will just be me, you, Erica, and Grand-

_**~Knock- Knock~**_

" I will get it." Sarah said getting up and walk towards the unlocked it and opened it to find someone she thought she will never see again.

"OMG RORY!" Sarah said shockingly.

**Hey guys so I hope you like the story so far and this chapter. OMG can you believe it Rory kidnapped Ethan because he is in love with Benny? Whats gonna happen next? Idk Review and find out next.**

**PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guy, sorry I was late on this chapter but I was working on my other story anyway enjoy.**

**Third person's POV:**

"OMG RORY!" Benny heard Sarah say. Rory? When did he get back Benny thought while getting off the couch and walked toward the door.

"Hey Sarah" Rory said before leaning over and hugging her. "Benny!" Rory said pulling away from Sarah and coming to hug Benny. "Hey Rory, how you been?" He asked pulling him in a hug.

"I been good. I had fun in Europe." Rory said.

"Oh yea, I forgot about your trip." Benny said looking over my shoulder at Erica and Katie on the cough.

"Hey Erica, Did you have a baby?" Rory asked pointing towards Benny's daughter.

"Uh no actually Its mine and Ethan's." Benny said trying to not choke up when he said Ethan's name.

"Speaking of Ethan, Where is he?" Rory asked. After Benny heard Ethan's name, he started crying again.

"RORY!" Sarah said then smacked him in the back of the head.

" HEY! What was that for?" Rory asked while rubbing his head. Sarah pulled him closer to her and whispered," Ethan was kidnapped stupid, and Benny is taking it really hard." She said looking towards Benny now sitting on the cough with his face in his hands while Erica rubbed his back to comfort him.

"Oh I didn't know." Rory said fakely concerned.

"Well since you know now, You can help me, Erica, Benny and his grandma look for any sign of Ethan tomorrow."

"Okay, well I got to unpack and stuff." Rory told Sarah. " Bye Benny,and Erica."

"Bye" They said at the same time.

**Ethan's POV:**

I can't believe that Rory kidnapped me, and then he thinks he can get Benny. Ugh he has lost it, I just wish Benny will find me and we can get on with our lives. I heard the door open and Rory walked in and un strapped me from the table.

" Hey Ethan, I hope you're doing well."

"I will be better if I was at home." I said rubbing my wrist.

" I visited Benny today, He seems so broken." Rory said.

" Well maybe because his fiancé is missing, and how did you know where me and Benny live?"

"I know everything about you and Benny, Ethan. I've been watching you very carefully. You don't know how excited I was when I found out you were pregnant. And with a beautiful little girl! That means me and Benny will have a perfect life together. Well, after I get rid of you of course."

"What?! You never said you were going to kill me."

"Oh, yes! I'm sorry to say, but after me and Benny finally get together, you're going to die. I can't let you ruin my perfect family, now can I?" Rory said.

"B-but I never got to spend time with my baby." I said almost about to cry.

" Oh Ethan don't cry, I will let you see pictures before you die. Now I got to get some rest because they want to go looking for tomorrow and they want me to help so night!" Rory said leaving the room.

" Great, I'm going to die and I'm losing my fiancé to a crazy vampire." I said while sitting on the table.

**Well there you go chapter 5, I hope you guys like it and please review!**

**PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 enjoy!**

**Rory's POV :**

Yay! I get to see Benny today! I'm so excited,I can't wait until he gets over Ethan being missing and he finally asks me out. I can see it now me, Benny, and the baby together like a big happy family.

Beep beep

I reached for my phone and opened the text.

B : **Hey Rory, It's me Benny. I just dropped Katie off at Mrs. Morgan's place and now we are all ready to go look for Ethan. Come meet us at my house ASAP! Bye.**

R :** Ok, I am on my way.** :)

I guess I should check on Ethan before I go. I walked down the hall at my new house and opened the basement door. I quickly walked down the steps and turned to another room which is locked. I unlock it and walked in to see Ethan on the bed I put in the room to replace the table. As soon as he noticed I was there. He glared at me and said, "What do you want Rory?"

"I just want to let you now I am leaving to go look for you." I said grinning.

"Shut up! I know they will find me." Ethan said sitting up.

"Not if I lead them in the wrong direction." I said

"You wouldn't!" Ethan said with widening eyes.

"Watch me." I said getting angry

"I can't if I am stuck here." Ethan said

"Ugh! your such a smartass I wish I could kill you now!" I said storming out, locking the door. I ran up the stairs, and to locked the basement door.

"That little nerd will regret being a such a little bitch." I said walking out the door and sped of towards Benny's house.

**Benny's POV :**

" Ok Sarah, you and Erica search the east part of town, and Rory, you search downtown all of you see if you can sniff for Ethan's scent. Grandma, you and me will use our magic to track Ethan."

"Got it." they all said.

"Good now lets split up." I said about to leave with grandma when Rory stopped me.

"Why don't we meet up at my place?" He asked

"Sure that sounds fine." I said watching them all speed off.

"Okay lets start." I said to grandma

**~Time Skip~**

"Grandma I don't think we did this right because this is the third time the spell had us end up at Rory's house." I said sighing.

"That's odd my spells are never wrong." My grandma said confused.

"Well maybe we are saying it wrong." I said.

"No, I know it's the right spell." She said.

"Well maybe the others may have more luck than us." Just then Sarah and Erica showed up

" Oh hey guys what are you doing here?" Sarah asked.

"Well me and Grandma used a tracking spell and it lead us here." I said pointing towards Rory's house.

"This is Rory's house?" Erica asked.

"Yea why?"

"Well me and Sarah was tracking Ethan's scent and it lead us here too." Erica said.

"Wait a sec. What's that smell?" Sarah said and started sniffing and walking towards me.

"Is that Ethan's cologne?" Sarah asked me and pulling me to eye level by my shirt.

"Uh y-yea." I said kinda scared.

"You idiot now wonder it lead us here." Sarah said angrily.

"I miss Ethan and this is the only thing I got right now to remind me of him." I stated

"You couldn't just carry a picture instead of wearing his cologne !" Sarah

"Because I might lose it or something that's wh-" I started to end my sentence before grandma interrupted

"HEY!, that still doesn't explain why the spell lead us here." My grandma said. stepping in between us.

"Well what did?" Erica asked.

"I don't know." Grandma said.

"I guess we should stop tonight, and search some more later, and since we are at Rory's I guess we could go inside and wait for him." everyone agreed and we made our way inside. I threw myself on the couch and sighed, " So what should we do now?" I asked everyone who also sat down.

"Lets watch T.V." Erica said while reaching for the remote and turning it on.

"OMG DUSK THE MOVIE IS ON! " Erica said jumping up and down.

"No we are so not watching that!" I yelled. Sarah and Grandma laughed as Erica pouted and tossed the remote towards me. I caught it and turned it to Law & Order SVU, mine and Ethan's favorite show.

We got halfway into the show when we heard a loud thud down stairs.

"Where did that come from?" I asked muting the T.V.

"I think it came from the basement" Erica stated.

"Well let's go check it out." I said standing up and walking down the hall checking each door until i got to the last one. I turned the knob but it was locked.

Sigh.. maybe I will tell Rory and he will check it out later I said turning around and walking back into the living room.

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say that I decided that I should finish this story before I start a new one and plus I didn't like my other story so i deleted it and I want to thank the people who reviewed not only that story but this one too. I am so glad so many of you guys like this story and I hope you guys don't hunt me down and kill me for the ending of this chapter but don't worry Benny will find Ethan soon. Anyway Review!**

**PEACE!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Benny's POV:**

I wonder what is down there, and whats making that noise. I wish Rory would get here already he is so slow. I hear someone walk inside and I know its Rory. "RORY!" I said running towards the front door. " Excited to see me? " He asked laughing. " WHAT NO! Something fell in your basement and I won't to know what it is, so unlock the door!" I said fastly.

" Oh,its just my pipes. They been like that for a while now don't worry about it."

" Well It sounded like something fell" Sarah said from the chair she is sitting in looking at the T.V. " Well its just my pipes." He said again.

" Alright now, so did you fin anything?" I asked.

" Nope ,and I even had some of my vampire friends to help look." He said.

" Well that was nice of you, Rory" I said smiling.

"No problem." He said.

" The more we look, the more of the chances we will find Ethan faster so we are going to be looking for him no matter how long it will take." I said looking at everyone as they all agreed.

**~time skip~**

**Rory's POV:**

Its been a month since we look for Ethan and we been looking for every night since, I wish I didn't agree. I been walking around town for an hour with my " vampire friends" that I lied about , and I am so bored. I hate fake looking for Ethan. I just wish Benny will fall in love with me so I could just kill Ethan and rise Katie with him. Speaking of Katie,She has gotten used to me, and is now sitting up by herself. I hope she will learn how to talk soon because I want her to start calling me Dada. I can't help be smile at the thought of Katie calling me her dad.

_Beep Beep_

**B: Hey Rory, We are at your house, so you should come home and your pipes in your basement are acting up again.**

**R: Okay on my way and don't worry about the pipes I will get it later. Thanks for telling me.**

I can't believe they still think Ethan throwing the ball up against the wall , that I gave him to keep quiet a month ago, are still my pipes. They are so stupid.

I slipped my phone back in my pocket and run towards my house. Once it came into view, I slowed down and walked up the porch steps and walked in.

" Hey guys" I said when I shut the door. " What you guys doing?" I said sitting next to Benny on my couch. OMG I can't believe he is in my house.

**THUD.**

" See there goes your pipes." Benny said standing up," I will go fix them for good." I pushed him back on the couch and stood up. " Look, I will go down there and fix them but no one follow me."

" Okay?" Everyone said confused except Benny's grandma who was passed out at on the other end of the couch. I got the key out and unlocked the door but looked behind me to make sure no one was following me. I walked down the stairs to the door that held Ethan and unlocked it.

**Ethan's POV:**

I heard Rory unlock the door and I sat down on the bed. "Ethan!" he yelled whispered. "What do you think you are doing making all of this noise while I have guest ?" he asked.

" Well excuse me for trying to get Benny's attention, and You are so stupid for coming down here while they are here. They could easily come down her and see me being held hostage here, then they will kill you." I said

" True but I told them not to follow me so I don't think that would happen." Rory said

" Oh really I thought you knew me better than that?" Benny said.

" BENNY! YOU FOUND ME!" I said running to Benny and jumping in his arms, and I started crying tears of joy.

**Benny's POV:**

"I always will find you Ethan." I said putting him down kissing him on the forehead. " Now go upstairs. I got some business i need to take care of." I said with a hint of anger in my voice. " Okay" He said and I watched him disappear up th stairs. I slowly turned towards Rory who looked mad and scared at the same time.

" How could you!" I said in a deep voice. " I trusted you and you betray me. I can't believe you would do that to me."

" Benny I-" He started but I casted a spell on him to throw him into the wall behind him. "SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU BITCH!" I shot a lightning bolt at him and he screamed in pain.

" BENNY PLEASE STOP!" He said with tears running down his face. I picked him up and threw him into the wall again.

" WHY! WHY DID YOU DO IT!" I said shooting three lightning bolts at him.

" I did i-it for u-us." he said crying.

" NO YOU DID IT FOR YOU! YOUR SO SELFISH!" I grabbed him by his shoulders and had him sitting up.

"W-what are you g-going to d-do now?" he asked I could tell he was scared. I grabbed his each side of his head with both of my hands. " Bye Rory." I whispered then ripped his head off. He let out a

blood curdling scream and his body fell to the floor. I turned and walked up the stairs to the living room and saw Ethan hugging Sarah crying, and whispering , he killed Benny over and over again. He must have thought the scream was me. I cleared my throat so they would know I was in the room. Sarah and Ethan broke apart. " BENNY! YOUR ALIVE!" Ethan said running to me. I hugged him and started crying, I finally got my Ethan back.

" Hey Benny?" He asked while I pulled away.

" Yea, E?" I said whipping my eyes.

" It's been a month." He said winking.

" FINALLY SEX!" I yelled jumping up and down.

" After, I finally get to see my baby." He said laughing.

" deal.." I said smiling.

**YAY! BENNY FOUND ETHAN! I don't think I did a good job on this chapter,but anyway review and tell me what you think.**

**PEACE!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Ethan's POV:**

We dropped Katie off at my mom's house after spending a whole day with her it was 8:00 at night and Benny wanted to hurry up and get home so we can have sex. I swear he is the horniset person ever. We finally made it home and before we can even get in the house he slams me into the door, and starts kissing me roughly, and God I love it when he is rough. I pushing him off and ran inside and up the stairs. Benny was right behind , and ran in the room after me slamming the door. He soon pushed me down on the bed.

"Benny..." I whispered. Benny was hovering over me, and was panting harshly. Benny was un-doing my belt, he slid it off through my pants and tossed it onto the then removed my shirt and my pants and through the somewhere I the floor. Benny kissed down my chest lightly and grazed a nipple causing me to let out a moan. "Nghh- Benny hurry up."

Benny smirked, sucking the nipple a little rougher this time. I had to bring my knuckles up to my mouth to muffle any moans. "Oh come on Ethan," Benny said, grabbing my hand. "I love your moans." Benny pulled my hand away from my mouth and started sucking on my other nipple.

"A-ah!" I moaned loudly. He raised up and took off his clothes, then started kissing my neck

"I bet you you're going to be screaming my name." Benny whispered into his ear, biting it gently. "I'm glad your mom is watching Katie again, she would disturb us if she heard you." Benny said a bit louder as he pulled away and went right for my manhood. Gripping it tightly, I let out a moan.

"N-ahhh!" I gasped, "Benny...Please..." I said as I grabbed at Benny's forearm.

"Tell me what you want baby." Benny whispered out loud. He gripped my still clothed member tighter and I let out a hiss of pleasure.

"I want you..." I panted out, "To fuck me."

" Oh god, I waited so long for this." He said. Benny ripped my boxer off completely and poured more lube into his hand. He slicked three fingers and rubbed the excess off on our sheets.

"Benny..." I gasped as Benny slid a finger into me, successfully stretching me. I shuttered below Benny and waited for him to continue. Its been while since I did this and god did it feel good.

"Ah...Be-Benny...more..." I whisper as I tries to push down onto Benny's fingers. He grinned and said," I see you wanted this more than I did." I nodded my head as he sticks another finger in me. "Ah ah... Benny I'm...ready." I said panting

" Alright babe." He said, and removed his fingers. He grabbed the lube again and spread it over his leaking cock. Benny slowly entered Ethan, and moaned in pleasure.

"God Ethan... Your so tight."

"Ah... Benny." I moaned as he started moving slowly. " Ugh.. Benny Faster." I said. He started slamming into me each thrust harder than the last . " N-ah fuck!" I moaned

"So hot and tight baby" He said still pounding into me. "Benny!" I screamed as a came.

" Oh god!" Benny said coming and continued to ride out his orgasm.

" I love you E"

" I lov.. Did you wear a condom?" I asked

" Uh.. I.. no.."

" BENNY! Why not!"

"Well I just forgot! and wasn't thinking"

" Oh god.." I said. " What If I get pregnant again? I don't think we can raise two babies,we just had our first one and my body is steal healing from when we had Katie. -sigh- Benny, you should have had one on. " I said.

" I know, E. I'm sorry."

" Its fine now go get Katie I am still sore." I said pulling the covers over me and sitting up against the pillow behind me

" Ok I will be back in a couple of minutes." Benny said while getting dressed.

" Okay. Love you. Bye."

" Love you too . Bye" He said leaving our bedroom. As soon as I heard his car leave, I called Sarah. I just remembered I was going to call Sarah and talk about the wedding.

_"Hello?"_ Sarah answered.

"Hey Sarah, Its me Ethan, I was wondering If you know how to plan a wedding?"

**Well there you go Benny got sex lol, Anyways I'm not going to update again untill after Christmas, so please review and Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates.**

**PEACE!**


	10. Chapter 9

**This chapter is dedicated to : hellokittygirl123, who wrote most of this and is in it.**

**Ethan's POV:**

Sarah helped me with the wedding. She decorated, got a band, and sent invitations. I really owe her! Ugh!.. I can't believe today was my wedding and I'm so nervous! All I could think of was Benny changing his mind and walking out of the church and leaving me all alone at the altar.  
"I'm scared." I said to Sarah as she helped me get ready. Sarah sighed

"Ethan calm down, why you scared? It's your wedding day!"

I took one last look in the mirror and sighed. "I'm just afraid Benny will say regret marrying me."

"He's not going to say no, Ethan. Remember he never would give up looking for you when you were kidnap . He loves you Ethan, I promise"

"I know, but I'm just wondering what he is going say when he finds out I'm pregnant again. What if he doesn't want it and leaves me and I'm stuck a single parent with another child on the way with no support from the father. What am I going to do then?" I said with tears running down my face and I started hyperventilating.

Sarah sighed. "Listen Ethan, could please calm down and relax awhile." I nodded.

"Could I be alone for a little while?" She nodded and looked at her wrist watch. " I got to check on Benny and the rest of the guest anyway." I nodded and watched her leave. I sat down in the chair in front of the mirror looking at the ground. I sighed. I wish I could stop thinking like this. I heard a knock on the door. Ugh! Who could that be!

"I said I wanted to be alone!"

" Well , I'll just leave then." said a voice that I recognized. I looked up and saw someone I never thought I would see again.

"Jasmine! Is that you?" I got up to hug her **(1)**

"Yea, Oh Ethan! I miss you so much." She said hugging me.

"Haha, I miss you too!" I stopped hugging her.

She looked pretty. She have a pretty purple dress with boots. She have dark brown hair and skin like Sarah's.

"Jasmine, How did you know I was getting married?" I said sitting down on the couch that was in the room

" I got an invitation from Sarah." She said sitting down too.

" Oh well, I going to have to thank her, and I don't think there will be a wedding." I said.

"Why not?" She asked.

" I think Benny wouldn't want me as a husband once he finds out I'm pregnant again." I sighed

"Ethan, you're a beautiful boy ok? And if Benny says no he didn't see the beauty in you. I'm sure he loves you as much as you love him . You are going have wonderful family Ethan, and that's what matters." She smiled at me. I hugged her tightly.

"Jasmine, you're the best."

"Thanks Ethan, now could you let me go? You hugging me too tight." I let her go.

"Hehe, sorry." She smiled.

"It's ok Ethan. Now your wedding is going to start soon. So I should find my seat. Oh and congrats on the pregnancy" Jasmine said as she walked out the door. "Thanks!" I yelled in return. I sat in the room for ten more minutes, then Sarah came in smiling and said," Its time." I let out a deep breath and walked out of the room with Sarah by my side to the main doors that divide me and my future husband. I linked arms with Sarah as I heard to wedding march play. The doors opened and I saw everyone standing and looking at me with smilies on their faces. Sarah lead me down the aisle, which was white silk and had the pink flower petals that Jane spread adding a nice touch. We made it down the aisle, and Sarah let go of my arm and went to sit down. I stood hand in hand with Benny who was smiling like crazy. I smiled back, then we both looked at the minister as he started.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today for the uniting in holy matrimony of Benjamin Weir and Ethan Morgan. If anyone objects to this union, please speak now or forever hold your peace." Everyone was silent. " Since no one objects."

"Alright, Benny, do you take Ethan to be your lawfully wedded husband, to live together in matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, keeping only unto him for as long and you both live?"

Please say yes! Please say yes! " I do." He said smiling

OMG YAY! HE SAID YES! I thought smiling back.

" Now Ethan, do you take Benny to be your.."

" Yes! Yes! Yes!..I mean I do" I said smiling and looked at Benny who was laughing.

"Well then ,I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may kiss your groom."

Our lips connected and it was sweet and so full of love. I still felt the sparks fly that did the first time we kissed. Everyone cheered and was crying as me and Benny walked down the aisle to the limo to take us to the airport so we can start our honeymoon in Hawaii! " Bye everyone!" I yelled as I got into the limo. " Wait!" I said climbing out. " Mom, be sure Katie is in bed by eight." I said kissing my baby girl on the head while she was in my mother's arms. "Don't worry sweetie, I know and I am so proud of you." She said smiling. " Thanks mom, but look I got to go see ya when I get back. Love you." I said climbing back in the limo and shutting the door. Benny pulled me close to him and said, " How does it fill to be married, Mr. Weir?"

I laughed and said, " The most wonderful thing in the world."

**Hey! I'm back. (1) Jasmine is hellokittygirl123. I hope everyone had a great time during the holiday seasons. I hope you guys like this chapter and tell me what you think about Ethan being pregnant again Review!**

**PEACE!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Third Person's POV:**

Benny and Ethan landed in Hawaii and headed to the hotel. After being checked in the bellbpy lead them to their room

The bellboy opened the door to their room and handed Benny the key. "Thank you" he said handing the man a tip.

"Oh my God, look at this room!" Ethan said.

"Nice, huh?" Benny said wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. "Tonight is just for rest and relaxation, we need it."

Ethan leaned his head back onto Benny' chest and smiled.

Benny kissed him on the neck "Let's order room service and run the tub."

Ethan smiled and went into the bathroom 'Whoa…a jetted tub!" he squealed.

Benny smiled as he ordered dinner for them to be delivered in about two hours. He had brought a few snacks if the got hungry before then, but he REALLY wanted to soak in that tub.

Ethan had the water running and Benny pulled out some bath salts and sprinkled them in.

"Dinner will be in two hours" he said.

Ethan smiled "Perfect then we can soak."

"That sounds amazing" Benny smirked.

A few moments later the tub was nearly full of warm sudsy water and Benny turned the faucet off. Ethan walked over to Benny pulled his shirt off as he kissed him sweetly. He took off his own shirt and then unbuttoned Ethan's jeans, pushing them and his boxers down. Ethan stepped out of them and Benny removed the rest of his own clothing.

"In you go" he said holding Ethan's hand as he stepped into the tub. He climbed in behind him and wrapped his arms around Ethan. He hit the button that started up the jets and laid back against the headrest pulling Ethan up so his head could rest back on his shoulder.

"Mmmm, that feels nice" Ethan said, his eyes closed.

"Yes it does" Benny smiled as he closed his own eyes.

A few minutes later Benny looked down at Ethan "You okay?" Benny asked.

"Yeah, just thinking." Ethan said while planning to tell Benny he was pregnant.

" Okay" Benny said closing his eyes agian.

There was a knock on the door And Benny wrapped himself in a robe "Get your pajamas on" he told Ethan, quickly kissing his lips.

Ethan smiled and dressed as Benny tipped the waiter and locked the door behind him.

Benny dimmed the lights and turned on some soft music. When Ethan came out dinner was set up on the table and candles gave off a soft glow.

Benny was smiling and pulled out a chair for him and Ethan sat down. Benny sat across from him and they made short work of the dinner Benny had ordered.

Benny pushed the cart with the empty dishes on it into the hallway and locked the door.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked Ethan.

"Can we just watch a movie and cuddle?

Benny gave him a broad smile "Perfect, We never get a chance to just relax."

A few minutes later they had ordered a movie from on-demand and curled up in the middle of the huge through the movie Benny sat up and looked at Ethan. Ethan looked at him a brow arched.

"Ben," Ethan said slowly.

"Yes," Benny said showing the brunette he was listening.

"Would you ever think of having more kids," Ethan asked looking away from Benny.

"I did at one point, but Katie is enough for now why," Benny said.

"Um, we might not really have a choice," Ethan said slowly.

" Ethan what are you saying?" Benny asked slowly.

" I'm saying ... I'm pregnant." Ethan said while looking at Benny.

**Okay guys, Whats Benny reaction? Idk review and find out. So sadly this story is coming to an end the nest chapter is going to be the last... I dont know if i should write a sequel or not so tell me what you think..BYE!**

**PEACE!**


	12. chapter 11

" What did you just say?" Benny asked.

" I said I'm pregnant." I said looking at him.

" OMG!" Benny shout and got off the bed and stood at the foot of the bed and was staring at me.

" Benny please don't be angry." I said starting to get scared of what he is about to say.

" Angry! Are you kidding me! I'm so excited!" He said with his goofy smile. I got up and hugged him. "Oh Benny! I thought you were going to leave me."

" I would never leave you Ethan. Why would you think that?"

" Because I didn't know if you wanted another kid."

"So how far along are you?"

" Just one month."

" Is that why you're not in bed when I wake up? You had morning sickness didn't you?"

"Yes, now off of pregnancy we are here for one more day here so what do you wanna do tomorrow?"

"Um.."

**~ Time skip the next day~**

" Lets go to the pool!" Benny said jumping up and down.

"Okay. okay. Let me just wake up first" I said yawning and sitting up. I was watching Benny as he searched through our suitcases to find our swimming trunks. He pick his green one with black strips and got my blue ones with surf boards on them. He stripped and put his on, and threw mine at me. He look at me and started laughing "Why are you pouting?"

" I didn't get to see you naked."

" Oh Ethan!" He said covering himself acting like a shocked. "Your such a nasty boy." I started laughing and then threw a pillow at him. " Haha You missed me. You missed me." He said sticking his touge out and running towards the door. "Your such a child!" I said as he left.

After I got dressed and got down to the lobby. I looked around for Benny but I couldn't find him. So I go out to the pool and sit in a lounge chair. I pulled out my magazine and started reading. After a good few moments of peace and quiet, " Hey sexy, You here with someone?" I heard some girl say. " Actually I'm here with my husband." I heard Benny say. I look up and I see some skinny ass white trashy hoe all over Benny. " Well I don't see him anywhere." She said leaning up to kiss him and he tries to push her away. OH HELL NO BITCH! ITS ON! I threw my stuff down stomped over there. " Ethan wait-" Benny started to say but it was too late. I grabbed that bitch by her grease hair and slung her to the ground. " His husband is right here." I said and grabbed Benny and started to make-out with him. He moaned into the kiss and I smiled when I saw the hoe's mouth drop.

" Now get out of here with your nasty ass self."

" Fuck you!" she said walking towards the other side of the pool. I ran up beside her and pushed her in the pool. " OH yea! You really need to wash your hair. So here is a head start." I said waving and walking back to Benny.

" Damn baby your hot when you mad."

" You seen me mad before." I said kinda confused

" But Really you had to do that?"

" What? It was on my bucket list."

"Really?" He asked.

" Yep." I named them off as we walked back to our room.

" Wait, skinny dipping is on there?" He said walking in.

" Yes.." I said blushing and sitting on the couch.

" I know what we are doing when we get back home." He said smiling

" BENNY!" I said laughing and he soon started too.

" Well I should get some rest." I said. Getting up and walking towards the bedroom. " and you can pack." I said to Benny.

" UGH! You always leave the hard stuff for me." He whined

I just laughed and started to get changed into my pyjamas.

**~time skip~**

**7 months later**

**Third Person POV:**

Ethan is now seven months pregnant with a baby boy and Benny is so excited to have one. He talks nonstop on how he is going to play catch with him, show him how to get girls or guys it depends. Ethan thinks is so cute and sweet on how Benny talks about their son's future. Katie is now 9 months old and is now learning how to walk which can be trouble sometimes because she likes to get into things but she is still the cutest thing ever. It's amazing how a strong this family is and going to be even through tough times they never back down. Who knows what's coming their way. All they ask is Whats gonna happen now?

**YAY! finally I can post this! Lord, this past weeks have been tough and stressful. With my computer crashing, waiting for a new one, school, some crazy annoying 'fan'. Anyway I just want to say THANK YOU so much for loving this story, and For a great welcoming into the Fanfiction world. I made so many great friends since I started this so thank you. I love reading your reviews so Review for the last time on this story.. and There will be a sequel! YAY! ok tell me what their son's name should be, and if I like it I will give you credit for it so give me some suggestions. BYE **

**PEACE**


End file.
